Hips don't lie
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Après avoir négocié une trêve précaire avec Regina, Emma décide que quelqu'un doit aider le maire à se détendre un peu. Elle n'imagine pas dans quelle histoire elle vient de s'embarquer …


**Titre original : Hips don't lie**

**Auteur : damelola**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Spoilers :** rien de spécifique, mais tout ce qui se trouve jusqu'à 1x13, pour être sûr.

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi ! Aucun profit ! Si tout ça était réellement à moi, Storybrooke ressemblerait à une fin de soirée bien arrosée à Lilith Fair. Ecrit pour ma bien-aimée girlie_girl_23, qui mérite toutes les choses les plus merveilleuses !

* * *

« Regina, de tous les gens que j'aie jamais rencontrés, vous êtes largement celle qui a le plus besoin de prendre une cuite. Ou de vous envoyer en l'air. Ou les deux. » Emma a conscience qu'elle vient de dépasser tellement les bornes qu'elle a déjà le mal du pays. Mais que diable, elle est impliquée à présent. Ses brillantes idées lui valent souvent plus de problèmes qu'autre chose, et pourtant elle persiste à en avoir.

Depuis qu'elle a décidé que Regina avait seulement besoin que l'on fasse ressurgir son côté humain afin de rendre Henri plus heureux, Emma s'est donné pour mission de faire précisément cela. Il a fallu esquiver bon nombre de noms d'oiseaux (et à l'occasion quelques jets de bibelots), mais des avancées se produisent, une à une. Dans une autre vie, Emma aurait peut-être même considéré Regina comme une amie, mais actuellement, elle se contente d'être « la personne avec qui Regina s'entraîne à être humaine. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » bafouille Regina, le visage rougissant de ce qui pourrait être de la colère ou de l'embarras. Ce fut une révélation pour Emma que Regina puisse seulement ressentir de l'embarras, mais à présent que sa façade se lézarde, toutes sortes de choses sont désormais visibles. Emma ne peut s'empêcher de chercher à en savoir toujours plus sur cette femme qui la fascine depuis ce premier verre de Scotch il y a presque un an.

Emma répète son avis : « Vous devriez vous prendre une cuite. Pas un ou deux verres de cidre vaguement alcoolisé. Je parle d'une _vraie_ cuite comme en prennent les filles qui se lâchent complètement, du style vacances de printemps à Tijuana ou « je viens d'avoir ma première fausse carte d'identité. »

- Ah, c'est donc ça le fameux exemple dont mon fils a si clairement besoin. » dit Regina en faisant la moue. Mais il y a dans ses yeux une lueur qui suggère qu'elle n'est pas complètement opposée à cette idée. « Mais boire tout seul, c'est juste triste. Sans parler du fait que je commence tôt demain matin.

- Oh, pas ce soir. » assure Emma à Regina. « Mais demain, c'est en quelque sorte, euh … soirée entre filles ? Avec quelques autres, on allait …

- Je ne fréquente pas les citoyens de Storybrooke. » fait remarquer Regina. « Ce ne serait pas convenable.

- Ce qui est convenable est ennuyeux, madame le Maire. Je serai demain au Terrier du Lapin à partir de 19h, juste après ma permanence. Vous devriez venir vous joindre à nous.

- On devrait abattre celui qui a trouvé le nom de ce bouge. » ronchonne Regina. « Et c'est possible que je sois occupée. Mais on verra.

- Oh oui. » promet Emma en se levant pour quitter le bureau de Regina. « Faites-moi confiance, ça va vous faire un bien fou. Vous pouvez trouver une baby-sitter pour Henri ? »

Le regard incendiaire de Regina indique tout à fait clairement que bien sûr, elle peut, et qu'Emma ferait peut-être bien de commencer à regagner ces bornes qu'elle a dépassées il y a un petit moment. Emma, qu'une vie de pratique a rendue experte pour saisir ces fichues allusions, s'empresse d'obtempérer.

oOo

Le téléphone d'Emma déborde de textos depuis une demi-heure, mais elle vient juste de finir de se battre avec Leroy pour le faire rentrer dans sa cellule habituelle (ou sa « suite », comme il aime à l'appeler quand il a dessaoulé) et la pendule annonce qu'il est presque huit heures. Enfin, elle l'enferme et commence à parcourir la vague de textos de Mary Margaret et d'Ashley.

Cela commence assez calmement par un simple « _tu travailles tard ?_ » et « _on te voit bientôt ? _» de chacune des deux femmes respectivement. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Mary Margaret envoie un _« tu ne devineras JAMAIS qui vient d'entrer au Terrier ! _» vraiment pas si cryptique que ça, et Ashley enchaîne par « _Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, le maire est ici ! _» Emma se sent glacée d'horreur. C'est déjà assez grave qu'elle ait oublié son projet de faire boire Regina (qui honnêtement pourrait bien être l'idée la plus idiote qu'elle ait eue depuis longtemps), mais en plus, elle est de fait en train de lui poser un lapin ? Je suis morte, pense Emma en fourrant son badge dans sa poche et son arme dans son sac à main. Techniquement, elle n'a jamais fini d'être de permanence dans une ville de cette taille, après tout.

Emma court tout du long des six pâtés de maisons jusqu'au bar, où elle arrive un peu essoufflée. Elle scrute la cohue à la recherche de visages familiers, et ses yeux tombent tout d'abord sur Ruby. Laquelle, comme toujours, a un verre à la main et un sourire malicieux sur le visage – c'est donc que Regina n'a pas dû trop gâcher l'ambiance. Au moins il y a toujours de la musique, et personne ne semble se cacher sous les tables pour échapper à leur intrépide dirigeante, Emma compte donc cela comme une victoire anticipée.

« Regina est là ? » crie Emma pour couvrir la musique. La première fois Ruby ne l'entend pas, mais après répétition, elle saisit l'idée.

« Ouais ! » confirme Ruby. « J'ai dû m'occuper d'elle. Tous les autres ont bien trop peur. »

Emma déglutit. Avec difficulté. La tournure que prennent les choses n'est vraiment pas idéale. Quoique, si sa mission est réellement d'enivrer Regina, au moins elle aura tapé dans le mille : Ruby est comme un aller simple pour l'oubli, si on lui demande gentiment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » crie Emma, en essayant de ne pas gémir à cette nouvelle.

« Oh, je lui ai fait faire connaissance avec les cocktails au rhum, et je lui ai volé son blazer. Venir dans un bar en blazer ! » souligne Ruby en levant les yeux au ciel d'un geste mélodramatique. « Elle te cherche, cela dit.

- Super. » dit Emma, qui sent alors Mary Margaret la tirer par la manche.

« Emma ! » Mary Margaret l'attire dans une accolade. Il est clair qu'elle a déjà absorbé l'impressionnant total de deux légers cocktails qui suffisent à l'enivrer. Emma essaie de se détendre, mais vraiment, elle n'arrive pas à se faire à ces maudites effusions. A la première opportunité possible, elle pilote Mary Margaret vers leur banquette habituelle dans l'angle, où au moins c'est assez calme pour qu'on puisse réellement s'entendre.

« Où est Regina ? » demande Emma en retirant sa veste.

« Tu arrives à croire qu'elle soit là ? » demande Mary Margaret, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. « Je veux dire, je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vue dans un bar. Quoique je suppose, c'est une mère célibataire sans amis, alors …

- Mary Margaret ! » lui dit un peu sèchement Emma, pour ramener son attention sur sa question initiale. « Où est-elle ?

- Elle était là-bas, au bar. » dit Mary Margaret en haussant les épaules. « Je vais danser … Tu viens ?

- Pas tout de suite. » se dérobe Emma, qui se sent plus à l'aise dans son débardeur et son jean noir moulant. Elle sait qu'un tas de mecs sont déjà en train de la passer en revue, prêts à lui offrir tous les verres qu'elle veut si elle laisse tomber son numéro de dure à cuire et bat un peu des cils. Ce soir cependant, cela n'intéresse pas Emma le moins du monde. Elle veut trouver Regina et mettre la main sur un peu de vodka – pas nécessairement dans cet ordre.

Le bar, comme il s'avère, est l'endroit où Emma mène à bien ses deux missions. Le barman à l'air hagard va chercher à Emma une double vodka cranberry, et tandis qu'elle prend sa première gorgée (enfin, goulée) Regina apparaît à ses côtés comme par magie.

« Vous êtes en retard, Shérif. » dit Regina avec une moue perceptible. Elle a les cheveux décoiffés et ses lèvres ne sont pas du rouge prune profond qu'elle porte d'habitude, mais même dans une simple robe droite noire, elle est belle. Emma lui envie sa garde-robe inépuisable et sa capacité à avoir l'air composé en permanence, même si parfois certaines de ces jupes et chaussures ressemblent plutôt à des instruments de torture. Emma examine rapidement le visage de Regina, et ajoute au rouge à lèvres estompé les joues enflammées et le regard légèrement vitreux à son dossier mental sur l'état d'ébriété de Regina. Il semblerait que le maire ait déjà dépassé le stade de son premier joli cocktail rose.

« Je ne suis plus en service. » lui rappelle Emma. « Alors appelez-moi Emma. Et c'est vrai, je suis en retard. Ce qui veut dire que vous devez me laisser vous offrir un verre.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ma chère. » dit Regina tout en se penchant par-dessus Emma pour attirer l'attention du barman. L'homme se hâte de remplir le shaker argenté près de lui sur le comptoir. « Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas payé un verre.

- Votre travail a quelques avantages en nature sympathiques. » fait remarquer Emma en haussant la voix pour compenser le fait que le volume de la musique vient juste de monter d'un cran.

« Buvez votre verre, _Emma_. » l'avertit Regina. « Vous êtes déjà bien en retard sur moi. » Et d'un petit geste du poignet, Regina provoque de nouveau l'affolement du barman, si bien que quelques instants plus tard, une seconde vodka double est posée pour Emma à côté du cocktail de Regina déjà prêt sur le bar.

« Vous allez créer des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Emma, une fois qu'elle a fini de vider son premier verre.

« Vous n'avez pas idée ! » dit Regina avec un véritable et authentique clin d'œil. Emma se tend, envahie par la peur un bref instant, avant de s'emparer de son nouveau verre. Lorsqu'elle se retourne à nouveau vers Regina, le maire ainsi que son verre ont disparu dans la foule qui grossit.

Emma envisage de repartir à sa recherche, mais se dit que cette fois, elle laissera Regina venir à elle. Pour le moment, le rythme de la musique monte du parquet, et Emma a envie de libérer ses cheveux de la queue de cheval brouillonne requise par sa journée de travail et de danser comme si c'était vendredi soir et qu'elle n'avait pas un seul souci au monde. Par chance, au moins l'une de ces choses est vraie.

Il n'est pas difficile de trouver Ruby et Ashley sur la piste de danse (enfin, il s'agit d'un vague carré de sol non occupé par les tables, donc ça y ressemble assez). Emma abandonne son second verre vide sur la table de quelqu'un d'autre, et s'empresse de rejoindre les autres filles pour évacuer avec elles les tensions de la semaine. La chanson est familière même si Emma ne pourrait pas identifier formellement le chanteur, et bientôt elles reprennent leurs vieilles habitudes d'essayer de se faire mourir de rire les unes les autres en se frottant et en se déhanchant l'une contre l'autre de façon faussement sexy, ce qui provoque les sifflets des hommes et les regards noirs des femmes qui ne les connaissent pas. Cela continue de plus belle lorsque la chanson laisse place à Madonna, dont Emma cette fois c'est sûr, reconnaît la voix, et c'est un de ces remix clubs qui rendent encore plus facile de s'éclater en dansant sur une bonne chanson.

Emma chante en même temps (enfin, une bonne partie des paroles) et secoue la tête pour enlever les cheveux de sa figure, c'est pourquoi lorsque quelqu'un se met à se déhancher contre ses fesses, elle suppose seulement que c'est Ruby. Mais Ruby et Ashley sont toutes les deux juste devant elle, ce qui fait naître l'idée improbable qu'il s'agit de Mary Margaret. L'institutrice danse, bien sûr, mais pas comme ça. C'est pourquoi Emma se retourne, pour découvrir Regina en train de danser juste là, en plein dans l'espace personnel d'Emma, et avant que celle-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les mains de Regina s'agrippent à ses épaules.

« Est-ce que je fais ça bien ? » chuchote avec force Regina dans l'oreille d'Emma, se collant à elle.

« Oui ? » crie Emma en retour, pas bien sûre de savoir dans quel univers parallèle elle vient d'atterrir. Si ça se trouve, peut-être qu'elle est vraiment descendue dans ce fichu terrier de lapin après tout. « Vous n'êtes pas obligée si vous n'en avez pas envie …

- J'en ai envie ! » crie Regina en souriant de son sourire de requin. Si les requins étaient, eh bien, sexy. Et capables de garder parfaitement le rythme contre le corps d'Emma.

Ruby et Ashley, ces dégonflées, abandonnent traîtreusement la zone où se trouve leur petit groupe et s'éloignent du maire. Emma décide d'arrêter d'y penser autant, franchement, parce que danser avec Regina est vraiment très amusant. Leurs corps bougent en accord avec le rythme, parfois se touchent, parfois s'écartent. De temps en temps, Regina empoigne à nouveau Emma, et peut-être est-ce juste qu'elle trouve difficile de garder l'équilibre avec ces talons de dominatrice.

Deux chansons filent, peut-être trois, tandis qu'Emma évacue sa tension en dansant. La tension qui émane de Regina est d'un tout autre genre, et dans la semi-obscurité ponctuée d'éclairs de lumière colorée, on croirait que cette électricité est peut-être réellement en train de crépiter dans l'air autour d'elles. Leur chance finit par tourner, et le DJ sélectionne un titre totalement nul qui indique à Emma qu'il est temps de prendre un autre verre.

« Venez. » dit Emma, presque comme après réflexion. Elle tend la main pour prendre celle de Regina et l'attire hors de la piste de danse vers le bar. C'est aussi surprenant pour l'une que pour l'autre que Regina autorise ce contact. Peut-être que tout est permis quand on a été partenaires de danse.

Emma sent à peine le goût du verre suivant – l'effort et cette nouvelle nervosité dans les parages de Regina lui ont laissé la bouche complètement sèche. Elle fait signe pour en avoir un autre avant que Regina ait pu descendre son mélange de rhum et de fruits, et cette fois Emma claque un billet sur le bar pour payer leurs deux verres. Il y a quelque chose dans le geste de tirer un billet de sa poche et de prendre les choses en main qu'Emma apprécie, et à cet instant, elle a un peu l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un rendez-vous galant. Oh, elle n'a jamais eu aucun problème pour coucher avec des femmes, mais sortir avec est un tout autre champ de mines qu'elle évite habituellement. Sans parler du fait que cette seule idée ferait sans doute exploser la tête de Regina.

« On s'amuse ? » demande Emma en se penchant pour parler à l'oreille de Regina. Elle tâche de ne pas frissonner tandis qu'une mèche des cheveux de Regina lui effleure le visage.

« Etonnamment, oui. » admet Regina, en contemplant son verre suivant avec un peu trop d'attention. « Peut-être que c'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Super ! » dit Emma, étonnée de le penser vraiment. C'est plutôt amusant de voir Regina avec l'air heureux, et non pas de cette façon maléfique qu'elle a d'habitude d'avoir l'air heureux – celle qui signifie en général que quelque chose de vraiment grave vient d'arriver à quelqu'un d'autre. Emma se sent plutôt contente d'avoir contribué à amener ce sourire sur le visage de Regina.

« Je vais juste aux toilettes. » dit Emma, qui se sent échauffée par toute cette proximité physique et ces contacts fortuits pour se faire entendre. « Je vous retrouve sur la piste de danse ? »

Regina acquiesce et porte de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres. Emma s'en va et se fraie péniblement un chemin à travers la file d'attente des toilettes. Puisqu'elle veut seulement se passer un peu d'eau sur la figure, elle se faufile entre les diverses femmes éméchées qui toutes attendent leur tour.

Elle a à peine le temps d'ouvrir le robinet avant que Ruby ne lui saute dessus avec un cri aigu.

« Pourquoi tu dansais avec le maire ? » demande-t-elle avec cette étincelle dans les yeux qui dit que Ruby meurt d'envie d'un peu de scandale.

« Elle a besoin de se défouler. » explique Emma avec ce qu'elle espère être un haussement d'épaules indifférent. « J'ai pensé que ça pourrait nous faciliter la vie à tous si elle se détendait un peu.

- Hm hmm. » dit Ruby en croisant les bras. Elle n'en croit pas un mot. « Et quand tu faisais ton macho, là-bas au bar ?

- Mais pas du tout ! » proteste Emma, en rougissant car c'était précisément ce qu'elle ressentait. Zut.

« Sois prudente, Emma Swan. » Pour la première fois depuis qu'Emma la connaît, Ruby semble terriblement sérieuse.

« Je suis une grande fille, Ruby. » riposte Emma. « Et de toute façon, il faut que j'y aille – j'adore cette chanson. »

Ce dernier point du moins n'est pas un mensonge. Emma a toujours eu un faible pour les chansons de Shakira, en particulier au cours des longs trajets en voiture, ou de ces dimanches matins passés à contre-cœur à faire le ménage dans son appartement. Et pour « Hips don't lie » ? Eh bien, pas moyen qu'Emma laisse passer sa chance de danser sur ce titre-là.

Emma est en train de chercher du regard Regina sur la piste de danse, lorsqu'elle entend l'agitation provenant du bar. Une bande de mecs est en train d'encercler le long comptoir de bois comme une meute de loups, et une seconde plus tard, Emma en voit la raison – Regina vient de se mettre debout. _Sur_ le bar.

« Bon sang. » marmonne Emma pour elle-même. Quatre cocktails (du moins à la connaissance d'Emma) et elle a totalement métamorphosé Regina le maire de Stepford en Coyote girl. Qu'est-ce qu'Emma va en baver dès que Regina aura dessaoulé !

Elle s'introduit de force dans la foule de mecs, et déteste chacun d'entre eux pour leur réaction totalement prévisible. Mais chemin faisant, tandis qu'elle les pousse et les écarte, Emma lève les yeux et ce qu'elle voit est assez pour l'arrêter net.

Regina, non contente de s'être déjà mise debout sur le bar pour commencer, est à présent en train de l'arpenter, renversant des verres et s'attirant des hurlements de loups à chaque pas. Le barman a l'air de vouloir la tuer, mais il est cependant assez sage pour ne pas remettre en question les agissements du maire.

La foule devient folle – certains rient, mais la plupart l'acclament et sifflent comme s'ils étaient dans un club de strip-tease minable. Et la pensée de Regina en train de se déshabiller excite et glace Emma à parts à peu près égales. Ce serait incontestablement un spectacle du tonnerre, peut-être même assez bon pour que l'inévitable assassinat d'Emma en vaille la peine.

Tandis que Regina lève les bras au-dessus de sa tête et abandonne son corps au rythme de la musique, Emma se retrouve à nouveau en train de forcer le passage vers l'avant. Cette fois cependant, elle n'a aucune intention d'arrêter Regina. Une part d'Emma a réellement envie d'être là-haut et de danser avec elle. Elle doit jouer beaucoup de ses muscles, mais Emma finit par se hisser en position, et se retrouve à genoux sur le comptoir. Heureusement, la plupart des gens ont à présent recouvré leurs esprits et eu la bonne idée de retirer leur verre.

Regina semble ravie de cette péripétie, et arrête de danser assez longtemps pour s'approcher et aider Emma à se relever. Bien que la tête d'Emma tourne plaisamment et que les visages en contrebas soient indistincts, elle se sent cependant rien qu'un peu embarrassée de ce dernier coup de tête. Mais tout cela s'évapore à la minute où Regina lui attrape les hanches, l'attire contre elle et se met à faire un sacré petit numéro.

A un moment donné, l'une des cuisses de Regina atterrit entre celles d'Emma, et il s'en faut vraiment d'un frottement et d'un déhanchement pour qu'Emma se rende coupable d'attentat à la pudeur (bien qu'elle ne soit honnêtement pas sûre que son assistant aurait le cran de l'arrêter). Les hululements et les beuglements se fondent à l'arrière-plan tandis qu'Emma bouge en rythme avec Regina, observe le visage de Regina et la façon dont elle se mord la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle ressent la danse, pas à pas.

Franchement trop tôt, la chanson arrive à sa fin, et Emma se retrouve en train de souhaiter une sorte de remix prolongé à la place. C'est alors cependant que les abrutis en contrebas pensent qu'il est permis d'y mettre les mains, et Emma doit alors se frayer un chemin pour descendre du bar à coups de pieds et de menaces. C'est presque drôle de voir à quelle vitesse ces idiots se rappellent que c'est elle le shérif et qu'elle peut réellement tous les arrêter.

Emma se retourne pour aider Regina à descendre, et une autre médiocre chanson pop commence à retentir. Cependant, au lieu de prendre la main d'Emma et de descendre du bar, Regina s'asseoit dessus et laisse Emma la soulever. Dieu sait comment, Regina ne finit pas debout par terre, mais au lieu de cela, les jambes enroulées autour de la taille d'Emma et les mains dans ses cheveux.

« Je croyais que le spectacle était fini. » dit Emma, le souffle coupé.

« Qui a dit que c'était un spectacle ? » répond Regina avec un petit sourire, haussant un sourcil de défi. « Allons prendre un peu l'air. »

Cette fois, elle desserre bien les jambes, et se remet debout avec une aisance de gymnaste. Emma n'est pas très sûre de ce qui est en train de se passer au juste, mais dehors semble beaucoup plus prometteur que tous ces yeux qu'elle sent braqués sur elles de tous les coins de la pièce.

Elles font un détour par la banquette d'Emma pour que celle-ci attrape à la fois son blouson et son sac à main, avant de se diriger vers le fond et la sortie de secours, qui est censée être fermée et sous alarme, mais n'est en fait ni l'une ni l'autre. Alors que la porte s'ouvre, Emma sent la main de Regina sur ses fesses, et il n'y a vraiment aucune raison liée à la danse dans cette allée orpheline où la musique n'est plus qu'un lointain boum-boum.

« Euh, Regina ? » demande Emma, qui se retrouve acculée contre le mur de briques du bar. Ce qui certes a contraint Regina à retirer la main de ses fesses. « Est-ce que c'est … »

Regina lui coupe la parole d'un baiser, ferme, direct, et qui n'attend aucun signe. Emma sait qu'elle doit protester sur le champ, mais quelque chose s'embrase dans son cerveau qui ressemble beaucoup à une fusée qui décolle. On peut compter sur Regina, avec ses vêtements parfaits et sa coupe parfaite, pour embrasser aussi tellement bien qu'on en a les genoux qui tremblent. Emma finit par se ressaisir et écarte gentiment Regina.

« Vous me _repoussez,_ miss Swan ? » Regina semble à la fois insultée et amusée. Elle penche la tête de côté de cette manière un peu effrayante qui suggère qu'elle est sur le point de bondir, et Emma n'est pas sûre du tout que ce soit là un bon signe.

« Non ! » s'empresse de corriger Emma. « Non non, pas du tout ! Mais je n'ai pas envie que ça se produise parce que vous êtes ivre.

- Comme c'est mignon ! » se gausse Regina. « Vous ne voulez pas profiter de moi ?

- Exact. » acquiesce Emma en hochant la tête pour renforcer son argument. (Même si profiter de Regina semble une idée fantastique à cet instant précis). « Je voulais juste que vous vous amusiez un peu, que vous vous détendiez.

- Mais c'était votre idée, non ? Me faire prendre une cuite et m'envoyer en l'air ? Et pourtant vous allez abandonner à mi-chemin ? » Regina s'arc-boute, les paumes contre le mur de chaque côté d'Emma.

« Je n'ai pas … » Emma fronce les sourcils, confuse. « Je voulais dire prendre une cuite _ou_ vous envoyer en l'air. Et je ne me portais pas volontaire. » Il est indéniable que sa voix est soudain devenue très aiguë.

« Quel dommage. » marmonne Regina en se penchant vers elle comme si elle était susceptible de lui voler un autre baiser. « Et pour votre gouverne, il n'y a pas la moindre chance que quatre légers cocktails arrivent à m'enivrer.

- Vous n'êtes pas ivre ? » Emma est confuse. C'est alors que lentement, la compréhension se fait jour et l'envahit – et ce n'est pas la première fois dans le court laps de temps depuis qu'elle connaît Regina. « Madame le Maire, êtes-vous en train de vous moquer de moi ?

- Pas du tout. » riposte Regina. « Mais comme excuse pour donner libre cours à votre évidente attirance pour moi, ceci est tout à fait brillant, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

- Vous étiez en train de danser. Sur un bar. » lâche Emma. « Un bar, Regina. Devant des gens !

- Je suis capable de m'amuser, ma chère. » Regina fait de nouveau la moue : apparemment, qu'Emma soit si surprise et indignée la froisse.

« Mais… » recommence à bégayer Emma.

« Emma. » l'interrompt Regina, retirant l'une de ses mains du mur pour la glisser dans les boucles blondes d'Emma. « Nous pouvons passer l'heure qui suit à analyser ceci, ou nous pouvons nous contenter d'en revenir à la partie amusante.

- Les baisers ? » couine Emma.

« Mmmhmm. » dit Regina, les lèvres soudain à un centimètre de celles d'Emma. « Pour commencer.

- Oh. » chuchote Emma, avant de prendre elle-même l'initiative d'un baiser. La bouche de Regina est chaude et pressante tandis qu'elle lui rend son baiser, et Emma découvre qu'elle répugne à s'arrêter même lorsque la tête lui tourne et qu'elle lutte pour respirer convenablement.

« Waouh. » dit Emma quand elles finissent par se séparer. Regina se rengorge légèrement, parce qu'elle a un tantinet l'esprit de compétition, même pour ça semble-t-il.

« Emmène-moi chez toi. » chuchote Regina à l'oreille d'Emma, avant de lui semer une traînée de baisers le long de la mâchoire.

Et ceci, doit reconnaître Emma, est absolument la meilleure idée qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

* * *

**Note du traducteur** : _J'ai conservé le titre original « _Hips don't lie_ » qui est celui de la chanson de Shakira citée dans cette histoire, mais il signifie littéralement « les hanches ne mentent pas », ce qui est donc ici tout à fait approprié …_


End file.
